


Wicked Grace

by RavenCall70



Series: Legends of Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Brief Carver Hawke, Conversations, F/M, Teasing, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age), Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Varric is in his favourite place enjoying the peace and quiet before Hawke joins him.





	Wicked Grace

Varric shuffled the well-worn deck of cards he held, his arms resting on the hard wood table before him. It was early still. Too early for any of his new friends to make an appearance in the Hanged Man.

He was content enough for the moment as those things went. Alone, sipping ale in his favourite tavern in Kirkwall beat trailing behind Hawke into what inevitably led to even deeper shit than they'd already been in.

Compared to his life before Hawke, things had been downright sedentary and dull. Even with the constant threat of the Merchant's Guild, following Hawke had been nothing short of an exercise in survival.

Varric snorted at his own ruminations, blaming Hawke for his current violent tendencies as though he'd had no hand in it. Aside from how she'd spent her first year working for Athenril, he'd been the one behind her continued exposure to violence when he'd asked her to join him in the Deep Roads.

Battling darkspawn and horrors and primals. It wasn't as though they were normal activities. Most people were lucky to have never laid eyes on dangerous creatures, but following Hawke was like being a tourist of all things dark and unnatural.

Even her friends were dangerous. Though he didn't count himself as one of the deadliest, he did carry around the most unique and deadly crossbow ever created. He may not have been dangerous, but his weapon certainly put him on the list.

There was Anders, whose shocking secret of playing host to a spirit of Justice. The mage may have a soft spot for kittens and enjoyed telling templar jokes, but Justice made him dangerous. Then there was Isabella, whose inability to care for anything other than her own interests was only matched by her skill with blades, typically poisoned ones.

He sighed and took another swig of ale, waving to the barmaid to bring him another. Aveline, now there was a scary woman. A force to be reckoned with for her skill with a blade and shield, but downright frightening for her dedication to duty and rules. He'd vowed after first meeting her to never give her a reason to look at him with suspicion. He'd succeeded so far but he was certain it was only because he was Hawke's friend.

As for Merrill, he wasn't sure how dangerous the elven mage was. Certainly she was dangerously obsessed with her mirror and had already used blood magic to aid her, but aside from that she was relatively harmless. Though he did have to admit her innocence and naivete could also be dangerous in the wrong circumstances.

Finally his thoughts turned to Fenris and he sighed heavily. Of all of Hawke's friends, Fenris was likely the most dangerous for his unpredictability. He could kill a man simply by putting his hand through a chest or wielding the massive sword he carried everywhere. But it wasn't what made him dangerous, not really. It was his history as a slave, an abused and tortured slave. He trusted Fenris to always have their backs, but his anger for mages and his hatred of his former master blinded him at times. It was that white-hot rage which scared him most and made him worry about the day Danarius finally came for him.

Which was also why he was shocked to the core when he realised Hawke desired the elf. Not as a friend or even as a passing interest, but truly desired him as something more, something forever.

He was frowning into his mug when the subject of his ruminations entered the tavern and made straight for him.

"Varric." Fenris nodded in greeting, seating himself across from him.

"Broody. You're here early. Where's Hawke?"

Fenris blushed, ducking his head to let his hair fall over his eyes, hiding them from view.

"She'll be along shortly. She wanted to check in with Gamlen."

Varric chuckled. "And you didn't go with?"

Fenris scowled. "He may be Hawke's family but he's also most unpleasant to be around."

Varric gave him a knowing look. "Said something to you didn't he?"

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Just some rumours about Hawke and an angsty Tevinter elf."

Fenris frowned. "I am not angsty. But yes, he did say something."

Varric's eyes grew wide. "He actually said it to your face? What did he say and why is he still breathing? He is still breathing right?"

"I didn't kill, threaten or retaliate on any way Varric. I'm not without reason."

"I beg to differ, but go on. What did he say?"

Fenris paused to take a healthy swallow of ale the barmaid had delivered while Varric had been talking. "He said he didn't have a problem with me being a knife-ear and that so long as I wasn't obvious about it, I should enjoy myself while it lasted."

Varric grimaced. "Well it's not as horrible as I imagined, but did he really say all that while you had that giant sword strapped to your back?"

"He did."

"Maker's breath. What did Hawke have to say about it?"

"She didn't hear him. And no, I'm not going to tell her. She has few family members left as it is. I won't come between her and her family."

"Very generous of you broody." Varric nodded in approval. "Didn't know you had it in you. But what do you suppose he meant about enjoying it while it lasts?"

"I have no idea dwarf. But why are you so interested? What's it to you?"

"I just like to keep apprised of all things Hawke. And since neither of you are denying the rumours I've been hearing, I'm assuming it's true."

Fenris blushed, staring into his ale. "Hawke and I... have become close. If that's what you mean."

"Oh I already gathered that much. But Hawke's also my best friend. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt."

"You think I would hurt her?" Fenris growled.

"Not on purpose. Despite how angry you can be sometimes, I can't see you ever taking it out on her."

"It was never my intention to hurt her Varric." Fenris sighed, sounding beaten. "But Danarius still lives. I do not know if or when he might come for me, but I would die to keep her safe from him."

"And what about Hawke? You don't think she would die to protect you?"

"I do. It is why I..." Fenris blushed again, hiding his face.

Varric frowned. "Why you what?"

"I broke up with her."

Varric gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "You... what?"

"I am not free. Not while Danarius lives. He would use Hawke against me if he thought I cared for her."

Varric smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling as he called for another round.

"I don't see what you find so amusing dwarf."

"You. You're a romantic and you're chivalrous."

"I am none of those things. I am a coward. If I wasn't, I would have stayed."

"I don't think so." Varric shook his head. "I think you did what you thought best at the time. And you might not technically be with Hawke, but you haven't left either."

"I broke her heart." Fenris insisted.

"You might have disappointed her broody. But she's not easily broken and I know for a fact she hasn't given up on you."

Fenris scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that blind?" Varric sighed. "Since this supposed break-up, has she stopped having you along as back-up?"

"No."

"Stopped wanting you to join her in a game of Wicked Grace? Walk with her to her Uncle's house? Accompany her to the Gallows to visit Bethany?"

"No but what does any of that have to do with anything?"

"Really broody? If you won't take that as evidence she hasn't given up on you, maybe you'll believe your own eyes."

Fenris frowned.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, he nodded over Fenris' shoulder. "Pay attention broody. Where does she sit? Who gets her brightest smile? Who does she pass a drink to first?"

"I..." Fenris began as Hawke plopped into a chair beside him.

"Hawke!" Varric beamed. "We were just talking about you."

"Only good things I hope." She quipped, smiling at him.

"But of course. Broody and I were just saying how forgiving you are of Gamlen's... uh, finer qualities."

"No need to sugar-coat it Varric." Hawke snorted. "Uncle Gamlen is an arse, but he's family."

"You are a better person than I Hawke." Varric chuckled.

"Not really, but mother cared for him and he reminds me of Carver sometimes."

"Huh." Fenris snorted. "I never imagined your brother like that. I thought he was a warrior."

Hawke laughed. "Oh he was a warrior _and_ an arse. Always arguing, charging into battle without a thought. Much the same way he approached everything in life. As though if he simply applied enough force he would get what he wanted. It never really worked but it didn't stop him from trying."

"Sounds like he wasn't easy to get along with." Fenris murmured.

"Understatement. But he tried."

"I still say you're a better person Hawke." Varric drawled. "Sounds like you didn't get along with your brother."

Hawke stared into her mug of ale, her eyes distant. "No we didn't. Not really. I'd hoped that someday we might be able to talk normally without arguing. I think he always resented me for being the eldest. I never understood why since he was still the heir."

"If I had to guess, I imagine he was jealous of you." Fenris murmured.

"Of what, exactly?" Hawke exclaimed, looking at him in confusion.

"As long as I've known you Hawke, I've been amazed by your persuasion and your ability to calm situations. I think it comes naturally to you as did many things when you were growing up."

"I... suppose so, but..."

"So I imagine your brother would have coveted the attention it brought you and when he tried things your way, he failed miserably. Rather than find his own way, he tried to copy you and with every failure his resentment grew."

Varric and Hawke gaped at him in shock as he trailed off, his cheeks flushing under their scrutiny.

"Broody. You never cease to surprise the crap out of me. That was very insightful."

"I can't believe you said it out loud." Hawke added. "Have you always been this observant and if so, why haven't you shared this kind of thing before?"

"I never thought to before." He muttered, wishing they would drop it.

Hawke shared a look with Varric and shrugged.

"I never saw Carver like that before but it makes sense."

"It does at that." Varric agreed. "But enough about Carver. Anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace?"

"What's the occasion?" Hawke asked, her brow quirking up in suspicion.

"Why nothing. Nothing at all. Just a little on-going bet I have with broody here."

"You have a bet with Fenris?" She frowned. "Are you going to let me know who wins?"

Varric chuckled while Fenris blushed scarlet. "I'll let you know Hawke. Though I think you'll know before I do."

"That makes no sense at all Varric, but all right. Let's play."

Varric grinned. "Now you're talking."


End file.
